Merry Christmas Demyx
by dreamninja
Summary: Larxene does something that might ruin Demyx's christmas but now she must make it up to him. Very slight implied romance


Larxene was walking around the organization when she saw everyone getting ready for christmas the holiday she hated the Demyx ran up to her.

"Here Larxene"Demyx said handing her some paper and a pen.

"What's this for"Larxene asked.

"You haven't written a letter to Santa yet and christmas is tomorrow. I know you probably just forgot so I thought I would remind you"Demyx said smiling.

"I didn't forget"Larxene said as she started walking off again.

"But how's Santa supposed to know what you want for Christmas"Demyx asked.

"I guess he won't"Larxene said.

"Is this because we're nobodies I talked to Xigbar and he said Santa still comes"Demyx said.

"That's not it"Larxene said as she tried to walk even faster to get away from Demyx.

"Is it because you've been naughty i'm sure Santa can forgive you and I can write him another letter and tell him you promise to be good and-"

"Demyx Santa isn't real"Larxene finally yelled feeling overwhelmed.

"W-What"Demyx asked shocked by her sudden outburst. Then he ran off and left Larxene standing there.

Demyx ran past Luxord,Axel,and Xigbar who were all playing cards.

"What's his problem"Xigbar asked.

"Who knows"Luxord said dealing out the cards.

"I'm gonna go check on him"Axel said getting up and following Demyx. When Axel found Demyx he was in his room playing his sitar.

"Demyx what's wrong"Axel asked.

"It's nothing"Demyx said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You better not cry after all Santa's coming tonight"Axel said thinking that would cheer Demyx up. Instead they had the opposite effect and he seemed to become even more depressed.

"I know he's not real"Demyx said.

"Who told you a lie like that"Axel asked trying to hide his anger.

"Larxene"Demyx said as he continued to play his sitar.

"Larxene doesn't know what she's talking about"Axel said.

"But she wouldn't lie. She may be mean and grouchy but she wouldn't lie to me"Demyx said.

"Well maybe you just misunderstood her"Axel said trying to cheer Demyx up.

"No I heard her right"Demyx said.

"Well how about I just go talk to her and we can sort this whole thing out"Axel said smiling at Demyx even though inside he was furious. Once he was out the door he rushed back to where Luxord and Xibar were. Then he saw her next to them playing poker and he went off.

"What the hell is your problem"Axel yelled at Larxene.

"What's gotten you so worked up"Xigbar asked.

"I found out what was wrong with Demyx"Axel said still glaring at Larxene.

"What"Luxord asked.

"Larxene told him Santa wasn't real"Axel said.

"Why"Xigbar asked Larxene.

"He had the right to know"Larxene said shrugging her shoulders.

"You ruined his christmas"Axel spat.

"Did you just want me to lie to him"Larxene asked.

"You could have at least picked a better time to tell him then christmas eve"Xigbar said.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to your lectures"Larxene said before going to her room. She smiled when she heard Demyx playing a song. _Axel was wrong Demyx is fine he's playing music like usual._

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this – the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The Holy Dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was to shoot at someone who outdrew me_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

Once the song was over Larxene felt more guilty than ever before. That moment she decided she was gonna make it up to Demyx.

The next morning it was silent which was unusual since Demyx was usually cheerfully running through the halls.

"Demyx wake up it's christmas"Larxene said trying her best to sound excited.

"It doesn't matter Santa didn't come"Demyx said.

"Are you sure there's a big present under the tree with your name on it"Larxene said.

"Really"Demyx asked as his head shot up.

"Go see for yourself"Larxene said. Demyx ran past her and went to see what wa under the tree. He quickly unwrapped the gift and smiled when he noticed it was some new strings for his sitar.

"Thank you so much Larxene"Demyx said hugging her which caught her off guard but much to her surprise she didn't mind.

"Merry Christmas Demyx"Larxene said hugging him back.


End file.
